The girl with bushy hair
by Disha03
Summary: A vivid description about Ron/Hermione first liplock     But wait a minute?.!      Is it real or just a fantastic fantasy?
1. A Fantastic Fantasy

"Good Night Ron" she said softly in a tone different from her's... and kissed him on his left cheek...

His eye balls popped out as he felt her lips on his cheek. She backed away.

He could not say anything for few seconds. It was like a fantasy for a guy to be kissed by a girl for whom he had started developing a very 'weird' feeling ... it was a very strange feeling... completely new to him, a guy of 18. he had now known Hermione for ages.. still this feeling didn't develop until their 3rd year together at Hogwarts. He wanted to hug her, kiss her, do whatever he could to make him feel closer to her.. He really wanted to feel her.

"Good Night Mione.. er... i mean Hermione... " His ears turned red.

To his fear, Hermione had noticed his sudden loss of words. She simply smiled and walked away.

He sighed ...

As he saw her walking towards Ginny's room where she stayed every time she came to the burrow , she looks so beautiful when she walks, she looks so beautiful when she talks,her eyes are so beautiful, her lips look so soft...a wide grin was spread across his lips as he thought about her... her soft kiss on his rough cheek.

"MERLIN'S BEARD!"

To his horror she suddenly turned back. He could see that she too was blushing as her cheeks which always remained pale had a certain pinkish tinge on them. He could not help looking into Hermione's chocolate brown eyes, his blue eyes were very much fixed on them. He was drowning.

She started moving towards him. He couldn't guess reason... "what if she has heard my feelings?.. what if i was too loud ... how can she read my mind...? " he thought. He could feel himself shivering.

Hermione was right in front of him.

Her pace was getting faster and faster , his heart was thumping louder than ever. He could only see her coming closer to him. Soon the distance between them was negligible. He held his breath tight as she guided her lips towards his. slowly... slowly... he could feel her breath ... he could hear her heart beat... it was beating as fast as his... she held his left cheek with her right while her left hand was on his right shoulder... her hands were so warm...her gaze was so radiant he wanted the moment to stop right there... but a little portion of the core of is heart.. he did't want to pause... he wanted to do something crazy... wild... erotic.. He was now staring at Hermione's pink , juicy lips... he felt her body touching his... he wanted to clutch her... hug her tightly to make himself sure she is with him ... that she can never leave him... but his desperate attention was towards her lips...He wanted to taste them so badly... it looked as if she too felt the same way... "Ron ... i think somethings have changed... The way i feel about you is different... You are no longer just a best friend... i think you are way more than that... i dont know whether you feel the same way or not... but i think i like you...not like a friend... but like a lover...i think i want to kiss you... and make you mine" Hermione said all of this in single breath. " so Ron... do you also wanna kiss me so that we can be together forever?"

"He wanted to shout, "BLOODY HELL! YEAAAHHH! I WANNA KISS YOU! I REALLY WANNA FEEL YOU" but instead he preferred nodding his head.

she beamed at him...

and then she touched her lips with his...

"RON! RON! WAKE UP! OH GOD WHY ARE YO SO LAZY, RONALD WEASLEY?"


	2. The awkwardness

It was the time when he realised he had been dreaming about Hermione. He immediately got up with a very pathetic feeling of disappointment... "how can that be a dream?" he was in utter confusion.

He then saw Hermione's enraged face which was more than enough to wake him up into reality. She had her wand pointed towards him.

"What are you doing with that?" said Ron in certain fearful voice which made Hermione grin. After recapturing her previous state of anger she said " I am not doing anything with that but could have surely done if you wouldn't have gotten up... I surely would have hexed you!"

Ron wasnt really listening to her. He was just looking at her face. The face he had seen for the first time on Hogwart's express seven years ago. He never knew that " Bossy Granger" whose presence used to annoy him so much, the girl who entered his and harry's appartment to look for Nevil's toad, the girl who became best friends with him and Harry in first year only, the girl with busy hair (which everyone thought she never used to comb) , the girl with piles of books always on her back, the SPEW girl has grown up so much...she has turned so beautiful... she has turned so..."

"YOU ARE A COMPLETE GIT! HELL! I AM LEAVING!"

"HEY..hey hey... wait Hermione please dont leave... mum would be very upset, even Ginny... and Harry... and..."

"I am not leaving the Burrow... just going downstairs Ron" she said it rather politely feeling guilty about waking him up and shouting,

He heard her footsteps fade away.

He got up to his feet finally... still feeling dizzy and dreamy. He reached for the mirror hung at the corner of his bedroom's left wall. Started gazing himself in it out of senselessness. He observed the mirror's frame absent mindedly. It was of yellow colour with pretty blue coloured roses on it. It had been an antique piece since it was purchased by Mr. Weasley from a muggle shop (he had actually pressed the flowers thinking about the possibilty of them being buttons). Mr. Weasley had gifted this mirror to Ron on his 12th birthday after his several experiments on them resulting a crack.

Those blue roses on them reminded him of Hermione. He saw Hermione's face flickering in front of his eyes.

" She looks so good in blue... she was looking so beautiful in blue dress on the Yule ball..." his temper rose upto a certain level... " where she went with that Vicky.."

"OH its 11:45! mum will surely kill me" he said after checking on his watch which was kept on the wooden table placed at the right hand side of his bed. He saw Harry's empty bunk and then hastily went inside the bathroom.

Mrs Weasley was helping the cutlery out of the dining table when Ron came wearing a blue and white striped shirt along with brown pajamas.

"Good morning Ronald Weasley" Mrs Weasley said sarcastically. He couldn't help observing the similarity between hermione's and his mother's tone when both were at the highest peak of rage.

"Firstly i thought i wouldn't provide you with breakfast today but your kind best friend Hermione stopped be from being so strict. She had been waiting for you to come down for breakfast... she also didn't have breakfast... everyone else has finished their's" said Mrs Weasley rather proudly.

He then realised that the dining table was empty. No one was sitting over there except Hermione who was reading a book which had hid her entire face inside it. the name of the book as much he could read was "HOW TO PREPARE A HAIR STRAIGHTENING POTION"... he chuckled silently to make sure Hermione couldn't listen.. but stopped abruptly as soon as he found Hermione looking at him from the corner of her eyes. His throught dried.

He sat down beside her and cleared his throat. "Hem Hem"

She gave him a stern look. This 'Hem Hem' clearly remined her of Umbridge. she then again distracted her eyes from Ron and sank into her book.

Ron waited for his mother to leave the room. After she had left.

"Thanks... Hermione for wait..waiting for me bu..but you should have had your breakfast" he ended rather nervously.

He reckoned Hermione's reaction will be completely typical like "Its my wish" or "I wanted to finish my book first Ron!" in her usual 'Non of your business' kind of manner but to his surprise she blushed and said "I waited for you to come bec..because...well we are best friends Ron..i mean we know each other from nearly 7 years now..." There was an awkwardness in her tone. Silence followed until Mrs Weasley came back with their breakfast.


	3. Ron's dilemma

"CORN FLAKES! Oh mum, i am no longer a kid!" howled Ron at the sight of his bowl.

"Shut up and eat or other wise you will have to manage without breakfast" said Mrs. Weasley sternly.

"Mum but.."

"Ron, whats you problem? there is nothing bad in corn flakes... is there? even in our muggle world kids have corn flakes in their breakfast" said Hermione and winked at Mrs. Weasley who replied back with a smirk.

"Fine! You two are now togther against me... making me eat this muck! I am 18 now! I dont wanna eat this stuff any more! I want something else!" shouted Ron in disgust.

"You wont get butter beer over here Ronald Weasley" said Mrs. Weasley and Hermione bit her lip to stop the instant urge of laughter.

"I give up..." said Ron lastly and started helping himself with the cornflakes half heartedly.

"Thats better Ronald... Now i need to go to Diagon Alley to buy some floo powder.. i think we are running in shortage (because of Ron who was still bad at apparating)" said Mrs. Weasley.

"cya... " said Ron. And within a second the room was Mrs. Weasley free.

"Why are you always on mum's side whenever there is some argument" asked Ron sheepishly.

"Because she is always right" said Hermione whose face was still burried in that book.

"So, where are others?" inquired Ron noticing every one else's absence.

"Your dad and Percy have gone to the Ministry, Harry and George are there in the garden out side and Ginny is talking to luna on phone (after Hermione had taught her how to use muggle way of communication and she had learnt it quite quickly) " answered Hermione.

"Ok..." said Ron.

Hermione finally kept her book aside marking a page with the help of her hair pin and started eating corn flakes along with Ron.

Meanwhile they were having their breakfast, Ron's mind constantly wandered around in his last dream in which he was about to kiss Hermione...He tried remembering each and every bit of that dream. He could feel goose bumps while he thought how close she was.. . "If only i could have slept for 5 minutes longer.."...thought Ron. Feeling rather pitty on himself he looked at Hermione who had now almost completed the corn flakes (while his bowl was still fully loaded) and was now helping herself with an apple.

"she looks so cute while eating an apple" he blushed.

After finishing off her apple she stood up and went upstairs with her book cluched in her left hand.

He also stood up. Lifted up the empty bowls with a single flick of his wand "Wringardium laviosa" he spelled. An instand grin was spread across his face when he reckoned how Hermione had taught him about this and how rude he was to make fun of her." She could have been killed because of me.." he thought... but that was long ago... now he wouldn't do anything to make her upset or cry he thought and directed those bowls to the kitchen.

Ron went outside after making sure everything was kept at its right place and smiled proudly.

He saw Harry and George talking to each other seriously. He couldn't believe his eyes... George's eyes had tears and he immediately wiped them off at the sight of his brother. He had never seen him crying before.. even when Fred died. While everyone was crying , George was standing stunned as if he was hit with a body binding curse.

"Hey mate and Georgie" said Ron pretending of not noticing George's tears (because he knew George would not like it).

"Hey Ron!" beamed Harry.

"Good morning Ron..." said George lively .

"Wassup guys... enjoying the weather together" joked Ron to make George comfortable.

"Yeah we were as long as you didn't come... No one can enjoy the weather in your company.. YOU STINK! Go get a bath" teased George and walked out of the site.

"ONLY AFTER YOU HAVE TAKEN!" shouted Ron after him, rather annoyed by his brother's behavior.

"Hows your head feeling?" asked Harry

"OH!" Ron had completely forgotten about his head injury .He banged his head against the wall last night while he was playing snake game on Harry's mobile (which he had bought earlier this year to make sure he could contact with ginny when she was at Hogwart's after Hegdwig's death) and jumped off his bed in excitment when the snake ate its points with vibration. "May be that is why i dreamt about such a weird thing" he reckoned.

"Um.. Its fine" said Ron.

"So what was George talking about and why was he crying?" asked Ron worriedly.

"Well you know haw lonely he feels lately as Fred is no more in this world... so thats why sometimes ..." sighed Harry.

"How come he never cries in front of me? I am his brother... i was Fred's brother also... I can understand him" ..."much better" Ron completed his sentence,

"I know Ron but the thing is... he is elder to you so he never wants to show his real feelings to you... he thinks in that way he will spoil his image in front of you.." said Harry.

"But you are also like his younger brother... when he can share his feelings with you... why cant he do the same thing with me" asked Ron

"There is a lot of difference between being once's brother and being 'like' a brother...and besides that... I myself have suffered so many losses... first my parents, then Sirius and Dumbledore, then Dobby and then Hedwig... so i think i have a much better idea of what he is going through, how he feels about losing his twin..." ended Harry.

Ron felt guilty about touching this subject. Harry had never mentioned about his feelings and pain like this before. He wanted to cut this subject out as soon as possible.

"So hows every thing going on with Ginny.?.. I am happy that you two no longer snog each other all the time" said Ron cheerfully.

Harry smiled. "Everything is fine... i dont want to give any further details" winked Harry.

"Is there any change? i mean has anything changed after you two becoming boyfriend girlfriend?" Ron asked curiously.

"What do you mean Ron?" Came a familiar voice from behind. It was Ginny who was walking towards them.

"I mean.. how does it feel being in a relationship with your friend.. You and Harry were very good friends and ended up snogging each other... doesn't that feel a bit weird?" Ron asked out of his curiousity.

"How does that bother you?" snapped Ginny.

"I am just asking... " said Ron nervously.

Harry was listening to Ron and Ginny and knew what was he talking about. After being best friends from more than seven years now Harry had a very clear idea why Ron has put up such a question. He knew Ron likes Hermione... He had seen him crying for her... He had seen him getting jealous about Vicktor and Hermione's relationship, he had seen him staring at her... He knew he asked that question because Ron himself was going through this dilemma... Ron himself was very scared of expressing his feelings to Hermione...He feared of losing his bestfriend. Even after knowing the entire story, Harry didnt say a word which can dipict he knew what was going in Ron's mind.

"I think I can answer you" said Harry after a long pause... "I think... being in a relationship with your friend or best friend does feel weird firstly but after certain interval of time.. everything turns out to be fine... friendship is the strongest relationship... i have learnt this from my life" Harry smiled "And two people cannot love each other if they are not friends...I was never a good friend of Ginny until our sixth year but when our friendship strengthened then only i realised how much i love Ginny" Harry put an arm around Ginny. Ginny kissed him on his left cheek as an answer to his affectionate one-armed hug. "precisely... to be in a successful relationship... two must understand each other... and friendship means understanding" Harry added and winked at Ron who was listening to every word of his with attention.

Harry and Ginny then left the garden. Ron could see Ginny's head resting upon harry's left shoulder while they walked.

Ron was now the only one standing in the garden... gentle breeze embracing him... He thought about the recent conversation with Harry. He was entangled in the thoughts of hermione. Whatever Harry said had made him a bit relaxed about the current situation but still he wondered "What if Hermione reacts totally in a different way from Ginny...Ginny always had a crush on Harry ..ever since she had first seen him ... but Hermione.. never"... This thought itself made him feel even more sick. "I cannot afford losing Hermione.. I cannot hurt her feelings". Ron took a deep breath in way of pushing Hermione's thoughts aside and then went inside.


	4. Memories

Mrs. Weasley had come back from Diagon Alley and was the in the kitchen, busy with the preparations of lunch while Harry and Ginny were sitting on the mouv coloured couch placed at the corner of the hall still holding each other's hand and talking in an inaudible pitch of theirs which always kind of irritated the hell out of him.

He made his way through the hall still pondering over what Harry had said.

" MEIOOOOOOOOOOOOWW"

He had hit something soft and hairy. Crookshanks roared in pain.

"Oh Shite! sorry!" slipped out of Ron's tongue. Surprisingly he was not looking at the cat. His eyes actually roamed around in the hall, obviously looking for Hermione... but he could see Hermione nowhere. He some what missed her reaction.

"Don't hit that poor little creature just to grab her attention" said Ginny mischieviously. Harry grinned.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HUH? YOU ARE MY LIL SIS SO BE LIKE ONE" yelled Ron. His ears scarlet.

"ONLY ONE YEAR YOUNGER... AND YEAH! YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" shouted Ginny.

"OH YOU TWO PLEASE STOP IT" came Mrs. Weasley's voice from kitchen.

"Please mum tell her to mind her own bussiness" Ron snapped.

"Oh dear Gin...please mind you own bussiness" once again came Mrs. Weasley's voice.

Ginny stuck her tongue out to Ron in reply and turned to Harry.

"Hermione is still in her room..Reading a book.." said Mrs. Weasley.

"I didn't ask anything about her...!" said Ron in shock.

"Yeah.. just in case.. You wanted to know..." replied Mrs. Weasley calmly.

"HOW CAN THEY READ MY MIND.. " shouted Ron to himself silently. Then picked up crookshanks.

"I am taking him to Hermione" said Ron though not actually meaning it. From his deep inside he wanted to take a glance of her.. Crookshanks was just an excuse and then without waiting for any other sarcastic reply he went upstairs.

He knocked the door three times but didnt get any reply. He then pushed the door open and scanned the room with worried eyes.

"Who is it?" Hermione voiced from the bathroom.

"Its me... I am here with Crookshanks.. sorry i accidentlly.. actually i was walking and it.. i mean he suddenly came in front of me.. i didn't notice.." said Ron.

"OH RON!... cried Hermione and the bathroom door flung open.

Ron couldn't believe his eyes...Hermione rushed out... with wet, soapy hair , just a white towel wrapped around her.

"OH MY POOR BABY.. DID HE HURT YOU?" yelled Hermione and snatched Crookshanks from his hold.

"OH RON, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO PLEASE WATCH AS YOU WALK? WHAT IF HE WAS HURT BADLY" shouted Hermione still examining Crookshanks.

"I m sorry .. Hermione... it wasn't such a big accident.. you see... there was no need of you to come outside..." his ears turned crimson... "like this."

Hermione suddenly realised what was he talking about. Her cheeks turned pink. She shifted her glance from Ron's blue eyes to her feet.

"I think .. i must get inside.. you see... catch you later." said Hermione tensely. And handed Crookshanks back to him.

"Yeah!.. cool!... great idea!.. buh.. byee!..." Ron's voice trembled.

Hermione went inside the bathroom quickly.

"Bloody hell" sighed Ron.

He placed crookshanks in his basket. It was the time he glanced at the room with rapt attention. The room was small but bigger than his and Harry's. The walls were painted in pale green colour. There was a window, a bed, two cupboards, two study tables and a mirror in the tiny room.

Hermione's table was messed up with all sort of books and parchments. He recognised it at once due its over flowing contents. He reached near it and stood there, gazing at her stuffs lying frantically all over the small wooden table. 'STEPS TO MAKE A HAIR STRAIGHTENING POTION' was lying on the top, followed by a muggle dictionary and daily prophet. His eyes caught sight of a small piece of paper lying innocently at one corner of the table. It was neatly folded. Ron's curiousity pinched him. He did hesitate for a second but after a few seconds of struggle with his own mind he swiftly opened it keeping an eye on the bathroom door. It was a letter, an official one. He grinned as it read

"Ms. Hermione Jane Granger,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen Gryffindor prefect. This decision has been taken in reference with you past academic records and consent of teachers. We wish you luck. Further informations and venue for the first prefect's meeting will be send to you. Till then stay safe.

Hogwart's Headmaster :Dumbledore"

He was holding the letter right in front of his eyes but his thoughts were travelling, roaming around in flashback. He could remember each and every thing so clearly. He remembered those roasy days at Hogwarts. Lots of fights , still staying by each other's side. The golden trio. He missed those days vaguely. So much fun, new thrills and adventures to look forward to.. "It ended so quickly..." He signed. "Why did the things change so much?" He asked this question to himself. He knew the reason was Hermione, he used to think about her more than anyone else these days... earlier he never used to blush around like this..."I am a man now! I should not behave like an immature" He straightened his back and determined with firm expressions " I won't make things worse... I will be a true friend... what if i like her more than just as a best friend... She is Hermione! My bossy Gramger".. " She is Hermione! Bossy Granger!" he corrected his thoughts.

Crookshanks rubbing his body against his right leg distracted him (thankfully).

He folded the letter to its previous state and kept it exacly at the same place where it rested before ( he knew Hermione never really liked the idea of her stuffs touched by anyone else without her permission) and slipped out of her room closing it behind him only to hear another roar of crookshanks. "Sorry" he gasped nervously and ran downstairs.


End file.
